


Like A River

by melvncholymvmi



Category: Good Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rio got game, Verbal Foreplay, Verbal seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvncholymvmi/pseuds/melvncholymvmi
Summary: “Why did your parents name you Rio?”“Water,” he knocks back the remnants of his shot glass, “is the only element that can both nourish and destroy.”ORThe one where Rio seduces Beth unintentionally.





	Like A River

“Why did your parents name you Rio?”

It’s not a rude question, or a question rooted in ignorance or name-shaming. She  _ genuinely _ wants to know. Truthfully, she wants to know everything about him, but this is safer. 

“Rio means river. A river flows in any direction it wants. It bends to adjust itself no matter what environment it finds itself. And water,” he knocks back the remnants of his shot glass, “is the  _ only _ element that can both nourish  _ and _ destroy.”

Her blues eyes search his chocolate ones. She’s in awe of him. Has been since the moment she first laid eyes on him. 

“Why did your parents name you Elizabeth?” He asks in return, a smirk tugging at the right corner of his lips.

“Oh, no doubt because they knew I’d be Queen one day.”

“I’m sure they never would have guessed you would be Queen _ pin _ , huh?”

Her smile broadens and it’s dazzling, really. It throws him off because he’s used to her signature scowl. Especially around him. 

She giggles and the ice around his heart melts even more. “No, I suspect they didn’t.”

He lifts his empty glass to the bartender and then holds up two fingers. Another round, it is. The more alcohol she consumes, the more her interest peaks. And he could get used to this. 

“Which to do you prefer?” She suddenly asks as the barkeep slides two more shots in front of them. At his raised brows, she clarifies, “To nourish or destroy?”

“I don’t have a preference. I just got with the flow.” He shrugs, and somehow it looks charming. 

“Like a river.” She replies with a playful smirk. He puts a fresh shot of scotch in her hands and holds up his own.

“To nourishment. May we always have it.”

“And to destruction. Because we need balance.”

Their tumblers clink sweetly and as soon as the liquid hits the back of her throat, Elizabeth knows that Rio’s essence will be next.


End file.
